


Naamiotu Karitoriki

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, ILL PUT THE TAGS IN LATER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hnnnnnn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just so my friend can read my old terrible writing

Today was any average day for the nations. Well,most of the nations atleast . Today there was a world meeting and everyone had arrived, most of everyone.

“Sweden and Iceland are missing!” Finland, had shouted.

“I haven’t seen Turkey recently.” Greece said.

“South Korea and Macau are gone too aru!"China exclaimed.

"A few of my states representatives have gone missing.” America said.

“Bruder! Oh mein bruder… He has disappeared too!” A very fearful Liechtenstein had said in Austria’s arms.

“Veeee… Germany and-a fratello aren’t here..” A nervous S.Italy said.

“Belarus is gone!” A teary eyed Ukraine exclaimed.

“Currently is everyone other than the ones that have been mentioned here?” England had shouted. There were a few murmurs then came an answer “Almost everyone. Wy and Monaco aren’t here!"Sealand had called out.

” Finally you’re good for something. Now sit tight.“ England ushered Sealand away "Everyone who is currently present, once the meeting is dismissed I need you all to go to the home of whomever is missing to look for clues. Everyone is dismissed except Romania and Norway. And stay in groups! Never go alone!” As England let everyone out except for his two comrades in magic.

“Are you suspecting some sort of magical being to be doing this?” Romania asked. “I think it’s the work of-” England was cut off by Norway.“The Naamiotu Karitoriki?” He finished.

“ woah! Don’t they just eat sadness and like, make copies of us?” Romania asked.

"Yes but I believe they have found something out.” England said.

“I’m not so sure myself. Why are they taking people instead of just taking their emotions?” Norway said confused.

“Ah! I think I got it.” Romania exclaimed.“ C'mon then spit it out!” England said impatiently.“ What if, since they just copy us, it’s like, not perfect you know? So they’re taking people to make them just like us? Since you know, after a while they disappear right?” Romania said. England and Norway, dumbfounded by Romania’s suspicion merely looked at him as if he had two heads.

“ maybe you’re right.” Norway said.“We better start searching then! If it really is them we’ll definitely find ‘the mark’” the three nodded and headed to their respective groups.


	2. Naamiotu Karitoriki encounter Nordic’s p.o.v.

As the final Nordics, Finland,Norway, and Denmark headed for Sweden’s house, they were very afraid of what they would find there. As they found the nice house, it didn’t have a second floor or basement just a shed nearby. It would be fairly easy to find something, or someone, here. So they walked in through the big doors only to find something they never wanted to see. Blood. And lots of it. As Finland walked ahead to touch some blood that was on the floor. It wasn’t dry, it actually felt like someone just bled here. And the only person who could have, was Sweden. Now the three were worried about their intimidating friend.

“Oy! Sverige! Where are you!” Denmark called out. As Norway and Finland ran around the house all the saw was more and more blood.

“Where is he?” Norway said genuinely worried. Soon the whole house was searched and no sign of him.

“There is one place we haven’t checked out…” Finland said nervously as he pointed at the shed nearby. As they opened the door it creaked quite a bit. As they opened it they saw him, Berwald was propped up against the wall. And in the shed, there was a strange symbol on the wall behind him. The symbol seemed to have shocked Norway so then, Denmark immediately slung Sweden’s arm around his shoulder seeing that he couldn’t stand up.

“S-Su-San! what happened ? Are you alright?” Finland asked him. “ ’m fine. As long as you’re 'ere.” Sweden said lifting the tip of his lips into a small smile.

Soon the four started walking away from the house towards the mansion they share.

“What happened back there?” Norway asked him.

“I'don’t really know. All I know is that I'got attacked.I tried my best ta fight back, but 'e was too strong.Ended up 'iding.” Sweden said

“what did he look like Sve?” Denmark asked him.

“too fast ta see. 'E was just a black blur, but I’m sure I saw somethin’ white” Sweden said. As Norway and Denmark helped Sweden walk, Finland was falling a bit behind. Until all of a sudden!

“Mph!” Finland tried to call out, but a hand had already closed his mouth. He even had what looked like a sickle pointed at his neck.The three other nations turned back to see a winged shadowy figure, holding Finland captive.

“Let m'wife go!” Sweden shouted!

“AHAHAHAHAHAHHA! oF cOuRSe nOt!” It said in a distorted yet somewhat familiar voice. Norway used his magic to try to push the figure away without harming Finland but instead only the shadowy figure’s hood fell off, revealing very white hair. The exact same hair color as Iceland’s. As they did, they saw the figure wore a mask that looked quite creepy and it was smothered in blood.

“OH! TrYIng tO fIGHt BacK ArE We?” The distorted Iceland asked in a menacing tone. “wElL ThAt DESerVes a PuNiShMeNt!”

It took a while for all the countries to understand what he meant and as they did, the distorted Iceland raised his sickle and cut Finland’s cheek “MPH!” Finland tried to scream in pain but it was muffled under distorted Iceland’s hand.

“What do you want with us!?” Denmark shouted.

“WeLl, I’vE bEeN gIvEn A tArGeT bY tHe NaMe of BeRwaLd. AnD An oRdEr tO gEt hIM By aNy mEaNs nEcEsaRy!” As distorted Iceland said that he neared the sickle to Finland’s neck.

“ Let'im go!” Sweden shouted. He took his hand away from Denmark’s grip and tried his best to stand on his own.

“I’m the Berwald yer looking for! Let'im go and take me!” Sweden shouted as best he could in his terrible shape.'Su-San' Finland thought, it was very sweet of him, but it might cost his life. Tears started to fall down his cheeks out of pain and sadness

“AH! DeliCiOuS! CoME, HeRe-hERe!” Distorted Iceland called out as he dropped Finland on to the ground. Distorted Iceland flapped his wings and flew at Sweden at all his might. With a black blur the two of them disappeared.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Finland screamed as he ran towards where Sweden once stood. Finland fell to his knees and punched the ground with his fist.

"Bring back Su-San! Bring back the old Iceland! BRING THEM BACK!!“ Finland screamed at the top of his lungs as he cried and cried and punched the ground. Norway put his hands on his head and his eyes started getting glossy. He just lost his younger brother to the Naaminotu Karitoriki. The Naamiotu Karu Mono. Whatever name they’re called by. Iceland, and Sweden as well, are gone.

"That was a Naamiotu Karitoriki.” Norway said, he wanted to explain to the other two on what they had just encountered.

“masked…"Finland said to himself. "They usually only copy actual people or countries, but recently they have been capturing them and turning them into whatever those monsters are.” Norway continued trying to regain his composure.

“ S-so, that w-was actually Ice?"Denmark asked shocked and Norway sadly nodded.

"W-will Su-San t-turn into one of them too?” Finland asked his eyes brimming with tears.

“I-I’m not sure..” Norway said. As the three nations headed to their mansion Norway decided to call England to tell him about everything that had happened.


	3. Naamiotu Karitoriki Allied p.o.v.

The Allies somehow decided to start their search in one of America’s states, and somehow Canada was kinda noticed on his recommendation to go to Alaska first. As they did, Canada was once again forgotten and left behind by the group.

“Guys! Wait for me!” Canada tried his best to shout.

“ What was that sound?” England asked

“ooh! I bet there are ghosts in Alaska’s forests that she never told me about!” America exclaimed excited and nervous at the same time.

“Nyet. Aleena has no such ghosts.” Russia said smiling.

“Actually it’s me.” Canada attempted to correct them.

"There’s that sound again!“ England said

"wow I heard It too Opium aru!” China said.

“Angleterre! What is this noise you and China are talking about! I think it’s nonsense!” France exclaimed.

“Guys it’s me! Canada! C-A-N-A-D-A.” Finally his attempts were heard

“Oh it’s just you Matthew. I-I knew that all along!” England tried to fix himself.

“ you were talking about my little Mattieu? what is wrong with all of you?” France exclaimed

“ T-thank you France” Matthew simply whispered.France smiled and winked a bit as he waved Canada over to the group. Soon they were searching again.

“Hmm? Give me a minute. I got a call from Norway.” England said as he answered his phone. Everyone waited, anticipation echoed around them all

“I’m gonna scout ahead” Canada said. France and England nodded at him as he walked off.

Soon England answered the call “Yes? Arthur Kirkland here.” He started. England could hear sobbing in the background. That made him want to question Norway, but soon Norway told him about everything that had happened. When they found blood in Sweden’s house and they also found the symbol and Berwald himself. And that Iceland was already turned into a Naamiotu Karitoriki. And finally that Sweden, in the end, was taken away by him. England could even hear Norway sniffling a bit knowing that his own little brother had been turned into one of those monsters. The crying must have been Finland.

“ Don’t worry Norway, I-I’m sure we’ll figure out some way,” England started off.Everyone around him felt the worry in his voice.

Meanwhile Canada had already scouted ahead and has decided to run back, soon he saw everyone come into view.

“Gu-mph!” There was a shadowy figure that seemed as if it as hovering above him that had covered his mouth.The figure had a strange weapon and one of the sharp sides were pointed at Canada and the others at the rest of the Allies.“MPH!” Canada tried his best to yell, but his attempts were unheard of. The Allies didn’t even notice him. As England explained the call to the other Allies, they didn’t even notice Canada slowly being dragged away. The shadowy figure brought up the blade and slashed at Matthew’s arm. It ripped a bit of his sleeve and it also made a scar, “MPH!” Canada tried to scream in pain but was muffled once again.The blood from his arm started to drip on to the ground. As the shadowy figure chanted something under their breath, it disappeared in a fog of black smoke. Along did Canada.Right on the snow, there was a little mark out of black ink that was imprinted onto the snow where the shadowy figure and Canada disappeared.

“ Let’s head out and continue searching.” England commanded. Soon they were walking through Alaskan forests until, they saw it.

“Blood!” America exclaimed.

“Da. But who’s blood? We are all fine da?” Russia asked.

“Never mind that Russia aru! Let’s follow the trail aru.” China ordered. Soon they were following the trail until they came across a clearing. And right there, in the snow was a symbol. Not just any mark it seemed, England seemed surprised by its presence.

“ Who’s glasses are these?” America asked as he picked up a pair off the ground. America gasped “ It has a maple leaf on it!” He said.

“That reminds me, where’s Matthew?” England asked as he looked around him. There was no sign of the Canadian.Everyone looked to England confused, he seemed to know something right?

“We are currently up against the Naamiotu Karitoriki, the mark in the snow there is their signature sign. Usually these 'things’ only copy people and lurk in shadows living their own little lives, but recently they have been kidnapping countries and maybe even people. Just so they can become exactly like us. Maybe even replace us someday."England explained to them all

"Mattie’s gone!?” America asked shocked

“Not really, but there is a likely chance he will be turned into a Naamiotu Karitoriki.” England said sadly

“But who has given them orders to catch us aru? Since they haven’t done this before right aru?” China asked.

“I’m not sure…"England said

"The one giving orders, if we get rid of them, will the others become normal again Angleterre?” France asked

“I’m not sure myself, but I hope so…” Everyone realized that the only reason Canada and the others were taken was to become one of those, things. Soon, they all slowly headed back to society.


	4. Naamiotu Karitoriki encounter Soviet/Baltic p.o.v.

'I wonder how we got dragged into this..' Estonia thought to himself. As the three baltics were present they didn’t really know where to go. So then because Belarus was missing and Russia was with the Allies, the Baltics decided to accompany Ukraine on her mission to Belarus’s home. Lithuania had thought it would be a very kind act to do since Ukraine was alone (England did say they needed to be in groups) so then he dragged along Latvia and Estonia.

“We’re almost at Natalya’s house!” Ukraine called out.

“I hope she’s alright.” Lithuania said.Soon enough they had reached Belarus’s home and had started their search for clues. Eventually they found a very strange marking on the floor of the second floor. Estonia took a picture of it and sent it to England. As the four countries decided to look for more clues they had separated to search the whole house. As Latvia and Estonia searched the second floor Ukraine and Lithuania searched the first floor.

Latvia had started his search in the storage room. As he searched and searched he didn’t even notice a shadowy figure standing behind him.The shadowy figure lifted their hand up and brought down a sharp knife onto Latvia.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!” Latvia screamed. He felt a sheer pain on his back as blood started to flow.

“LATVIA!” Estonia called out to him. But it was too late. The shadowy figure turned to Estonia and threw a knife at him. Barely missing, although it scratched his shoulder. Before he could react though, the figure disappeared along with Latvia into a puff of smoke and left the same mark they saw earlier on the floor.

As Ukraine and Lithuania rushed upstairs as they heard the shouting they saw Estonia holding his shoulder as it was bleeding a little bit, but what surprised them was all the blood in the storage room along with the mark they saw earlier. What were they to do now?


	5. Naamiotu Karitoriki encounter Tomato Gang! P.o.v.

Since the Tomato Gang was mostly fine, they decided to search for their missing member with Italy. As they reached the house that Italy and Romano share together Italy stopped them.

“Fratello told me to 'piss off’ yesterday so I left to big brother France’s house. But when I came back today before the meeting I didn’t see Romano anywhere.” Italy told them, he had lost his cheeriness from losing Germany and Romano. That made the rest of the gang lose their smiles too.

Soon they started to scatter around the house, Netherlands and Spain would stay close by as Belgium and Italy searched together.

“Netherlands!” Spain called out to him. As the taller man headed his was he pointed to the floor where there was a strange marking out of an inky black substance. But then at the same time, there was a bit of blood around it. As Netherlands took a picture and sent it to England he started to once again walk away to his earlier position to smoke.

Spain looked down at the blood sadly though, so before Netherlands left he put his hand on Spain’s shoulder. “You don’t need to worry about him too much. Kid’s got guts.” Netherlands said

“Then we have to keep looking amigo!” Spain called out to him as he started to walk away.

Suddenly, Spain felt a sheer pain in his leg and fell onto the ground “Aaaagh!” He shouted in pain as blood started to trickle down his leg.

Netherlands turned around to see Spain being dragged away by a shadowy figure with what looked to be a curl on its head.

“Let him go!” He shouted at the shadowy figure pulling Spain away.

“StAY sTIlL aND sHuT Up bAstARDs!” A distorted yet familiar voice snapped back at him. Suddenly darkness engulfed Netherlands’s vision as he fell to the ground. Suddenly the shadowy figure and Spain disappeared into the darkness, leaving behind the same mark they saw earlier.

As Belgium and Italy raced their way they saw Netherlands clasping a little brown ribbon. A ribbon that Spain usually ties around his neck.

“I-I heard Romano’s voice.” N.Italy said.

“Big brother What happened? Where’s Spain?” Belgium asked.

“I-I’m not sure, but I saw a shadowy figure take him away..” Netherlands said.

“Wh-what!?” Belgium said surprised.

“It sounded like Romano though…” Netherlands continued.

“F-fratello?” Italy said looking surprised.

“I-I’m sure that England has an explanation right? Let’s go to my house then! As long as we stick close by we’ll be okay. C'mon.” Belgium said as she pulled her brother and Italy towards her home.

“B-but miss Belgium! I gotta go look for Germany too!” Italy said to her.

“Oh well, me and brother will drop you off then!” With a groan from Netherlands, Belgium left Italy to the Germanic family as she waved goodbye with Netherlands. All they needed to do now was wait for Japan.


	6. Naamiotu Karu Mono encounter Asians! p.o.v.

As the Asian family decided to go to South Korea’s house first they all walked in a big group to make sure no one gets separated.China had already returned from his search with the Allies.

“What was that noise aru?” China asked.

“Everyone please be careful” Japan said.

“Hey! I think I see something there!” Thailand called out. For the very few times he ever has, Thailand was frowning. He was making sure none of the others would get seen by this this thing he’s spotted.

“Japanissan! China-San! Thailanissan! Viet-chan! HongKong-San! Please be careful!"Taiwan called out to them all.

"Of course. Who isn’t right now?” HongKong smirked he was feeling a little cocky. As he did, Vietnam just nodded at Taiwan.

Suddenly the 'thing’ Thailand saw lunged forwards at he group, as it did it grabbed HongKong and flew high into the sky.

“AAAAH!” HongKong shouted as he was taken up into the air. The 'thing’ looked like a silhouette of a person now but it looked more like a shadowy figure. Suddenly another one flew out of the tree branches towards the other. It appeared to have an curl with a little face on it.

“It aPpEArS aS ThOuGH I HaVE cAPtuREd MY tArGEt.” The one holding HongKong high in the air said in a distorted voice to the other.

“mY tUrN TO gRaB tHe gIrL!” The other shadowy figure called out as it flew towards the group.

“EH!?” Vietnam and Taiwan said in unison. It swooped down to right above the Asians heads and picked out Vietnam and took to the skies. Vietnam looked surprised as her feet were taken off the ground and she looked to the others then at HongKong who was now by her side.

“Put them back down!” Thailand shouted at them.

“Get back here this instant you evil creatures!” Japan shouted up to them.

“DAZE~! LeTS geT oUt oF hErE!” The one with a curl said to the other. Suddenly the two shadowy figures landed on the ground and disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving two symbols on the ground.

“Aiyaah.” China muttered to himself.

“Viet-chan! HongKong-San!” Taiwan called out, but to no avail. The two of them had disappeared.

“What just happened?” Japan asked.

“I don’t know, but I hope we can find them.” Thailand said.

China put his hand onto his chin, then he remembered England’s explanation. “England said that those things are called Naamiotu Karitoriki aru.” China stated.

The rest of the Asians turned to look at him.“reaper…?” Japan said to himself.

“They have been taking a bunch of us countries and humans and leave a mark like that aru."China pointed at the mark on the ground where the shadowy figures along with Vietnam and HongKong had disappeared.

"England said that they were taking countries to turn them into those scary things aru.” China said. Taiwan snapped her fingers and had a serious feeling plastered all over her face.

“ No wonder those two Naamiotu Karitoriki were familiar.” Taiwan said as she drifted off.

“Macau and Korea…” Thailand said.

“I’m going to help Italy with his search of clues at Germany’s house.” Japan said

“Be careful aru.” China warned him. Thailand and Taiwan nodded in unison.

“I will.” Japan said as he took off.


	7. Naamiotu Karitoriki encounter Axis and Germanic family p.o.v.

As the rest of the axis and Germanic family headed for the Germanic Household home they had decided to split into groups. Prussia,Hungary,and Austria were going to look through the halls. Then, Japan,Italy,and Liechtenstein were going to thoroughly search the rooms. While the two groups were positioned far from each other they both still found many-many clues and hints.

“Italy-San, can you please distract Liechtenstein-chan. I’m going to search ahead.” Japan told the scared country. Italy was definitely worried about Germany, and Liechtenstein had lost Switzerland so she had to be protected.

As Japan headed on wards he started to see a trail of broken furniture here and there. He even found a few gunshot holes on the walls. Eventualy, Japan came across a strange symbol engraved onto the floor.

Suddenly, Japan felt something blunt hit his head at full force. He didn’t even have enough time to react before his whole world just blurred out of existence leaving only an empty feeling and darkness. As Italy and Liechtenstein raced down the hall after hearing a loud thump all they saw was a weird marking like the one they saw down the hall.

 

Meanwhile, as usual Prussia,Austria, and Hungary were arguing. They were trying to decide which way to go. Eventually they reached an agreement to split up, that idea was a terrible one.

Prussia was walking down one of the long hallways that has large windows baring the side, and usually a number of doors that lead to other rooms. As Prussia looked in a nearby mirror to admire himself he didn’t notice a small figure behind him.

“Kesesesesese~ I look AWESOME! But poor West though…” As he rambled on and on to himself, he just felt a sheer pain on his back as the world started to fade away from him. Hungary had heard Prussia’s rambling so she went to check on him but instead found nothing but a weird symbol on the floor along with a little bit of blood.

 

Suddenly, all the countries had gotten a text from England telling them to quickly and carefully come back to the meeting building they had just been in earlier that day. Many responded with a text back but some just rushed as quickly as they could. Who wouldn’t? Their loved ones had just disappeared.


	8. Exposition episode. All countries pls

As everyone sat at their seats, all was quiet. Not even the louder countries like Denmark or America dared to say a word.  
“Is everyone here?” England called out. Many of the countries looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact.  
“I see many more have disappeared…” England said. How was he, the one given responsibility over attempting to take care of things?

“Many more countries have just gone and disappeared..” Bulgaria muttered, it was very much unlike him.

“What are we to do now?” Estonia asked, his shoulder was all bandaged up from the attack.

“So many countries lost to those monsters aru.” China said with anger in his voice.

“I miss all my sisters and brothers…” Hawaii said to herself, America put his hand in her shoulder to comfort her in which it made her blush slightly.

“I think we should all stay here and think of a plan.” Thailand recommended. Everyone nodded at his decision. But a question still lingers, how are they going to save their friends?


	9. Insight episode. captured countries p.o.v.

As Japan started to come to, he couldn’t see a thing. He felt a terrible throbbing at his head as he heard the sound of footsteps.

Then he heard a voice, “DoN’t gEt tOo cOmFy…” A distorted voice said to him.

He heard more footsteps and a door closing with a loud creak. Japan opened his eyes only to be greeted by darkness. The room he was in felt humid and enclosed, but he could sense a nearby presence. As Japan felt his way around he couldn’t help but feel worried about the heavy breathing he heard. Soon, he just gave up and sat back down waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and the sound of a door creaking open. He felt an arm grab him by his wrist as he was pulled away. He was much too tired to resist and the pounding in his head made it worse. After a little while of walking Japan realized, he couldn’t move his hands anymore. As he was pulled along eventually they came to a stop and another person grabs his other hand as he is pushed onto a chair. His hands and feet were strapped on the the arms and legs of the chair and he felt something placed onto his head. He heard whispering and footsteps, soon the room was silent.

“wEll,HonDA KiKU wAs iT? LeT’S stARt tHe sESSIon thEn.” He heard a booming voice shout out.

Suddenly, Japan felt a sharp shock of electricity burst through his body. He started to struggle against the bonds tied to him. He heard a chuckle and a slow clap.

“TrYinG tO rEsIsT I sEE..” The same booming voice shouted out. Suddenly another shock was sent through his body, this time it lasted longer. After a while, the electricity was left on for even more than a minute. Japan was silent as always, yet there was a difference to this silence. As the mysterious man stepped up to the electric chair Japan sat in, he lifted his chin only to see Japan was unconscious. The mysterious man smiled and stifled a laugh.

“TakE hIm tO thE rEfoRmaTiOn rOom.” The mysterious man commanded as he watched Japan get carried out of the room. Without a single soul noticing, under the cruel smile the man put on a frown was being created.

How most would put it, a storm was brewing.


	10. Insight episode part 2. Jailed countries p.o.v.

Sweden was very exhausted, he couldn’t move single muscle. He breathed heavily unable to grasp as much oxygen as he needed. The room or cell he was in was humid and was very dark, he couldn’t see a thing.

Eventually he heard a distorted voice  "DoN’t gEt tOo cOmFy…“ It said. Soon after, he heard the door to whatever cell he was in open and close once again.

He cursed under his breath, if he had enough energy he could have stood up. Soon enough he heard a voice, a normal voice of a person! It seemed slightly feminine

"Why did they leave that one alone?” It said with a hint of sadness.

“THeY’Ll jUSt gET rId oF tHat OnE.” a distorted voice answered without a tinge of emotion, it felt flat out empty. Sweden heard a sigh and some footsteps as the room went silent once again. But the silence had made him think, what did they mean he will be rid of? That sent a shiver down his spine as he sat in silence waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly he heard the door creak open once again. He felt his arm get lifted off the ground and he was back on his feet, yet he felt stiff as if he still couldn’t move.

“Will you trust me?” It was the voice from earlier, he nodded. Soon he heard the voice chanting some strange words, then, he felt like just like normal! All the invisible bonds and restraints had just disappeared.

“Hold my hand, I’ll guide you through the darkness of this prison” the person said once again. Sweden nodded again and soon he was being carefully maneuvered around walls and sometimes being pulled to a stop, most likely guards were patrolling. Soon enough the person had started tugging at his hand

“Quickly! We’re almost there.” The person said. Eventually It was bright enough too see things, but barely. The area they were in was still quite dark. Sweden felt his hand get lead to a chair and so he pulled it back and sat on it. He felt a table in front of him and do he placed his hands down waiting for another order from the person. Soon a candle was lit and Sweden saw the face of this person. He was shocked at first to see a mask similar to the distorted Iceland’s, yet this one didn’t have a strange distorted voice at all!

“Where is this?” He asked the strange masked figure. The person sighed and stood up to look out a window. Barely visible to Sweden was a large forest probably thousands of acres wide.

“We are currently residing in my hideout. Unlike most reapers, I don’t really want to take orders from 'master’. I don’t want to take people from their friends just to see them turn into heartless things like us.” The reaper said sadly. The reaper walked around and started to light more and more candles to help Sweden see more clearly.

“How can'ya see in tha darkness?” Sweden asked the reaper.

“I’m not sure myself, but I think it’s just something, ya know? It’s just like a sense that pulls me here and there knowing exactly where to go. Like it’s telling me something.” The reaper turned back to Sweden and and sat on a chair opposite of him by the small wooden table.

“What did'tha person mean when 'e said I was gonna be rid of?"Sweden asked the reaper once more looking around the small wooden shack he was currently residing in. The reaper sighed.

"They were going to throw you into the middle of this forest and leave you there for eternity.” The reaper said with a worried tone. Sweden felt a shiver run down his spine knowing he would most likely stay there forever. He shook his head and turned to look at the reaper. Sweden finally got a closer look at the reaper and saw that it was most likely a girl. The reaper wore a dark purple hoodie  and what looked to be jeans.The reapers dark brown hair was pouring out of the hood seeing as it was lush. Next to her was a very sharp looking strange traditional weapon carefully placed leaning onto the table so it wouldn’t fall over.

“Why d'ya 'nd tha other reapers take orders from that master ya mentioned?” Sweden asked the reaper. The reaper put her hand on her chin to think, then shook her head.

“I’m not sure why they started taking orders from that jerk, I was only quite recently created as a reaper.” She said. Sweden nodded then put his hand on his chin.

“How  are ya s'posed ta take m'back ta earth?” Sweden asked looking out the window. It was complete darkness and only bare silhouettes of trees were visible to him.

“We reapers are given the power to access earth from time to time to complete our missions now. We use to have the power to do it whenever we want, but that new 'master’ is a literal jerk! I still have enough time to get us to earth, but I don’t think we can go back here for a while.” She said as her mask, faced Sweden as if telling him to choose wisely.

“Let’s get back ta Earth. Ah’ve got some friends that 'ave got magic. Maybe they can 'elp ya.” Sweden said. The reaper put her hand to her chin as if thinking about their options. Then she nodded. The reaper then strapped her weapon on to her back then stood up, she gave her hand to Sweden and he gladly took it and stood up in front of her.

“Hold my hand, and hold it tightly. I’ll teleport us to somewhere near yet somewhat far from where most of your friends are.” Sweden nodded at her as he held onto her hand with what most would call a grip of death. With both of the reapers hands in Sweden’s grip, the reaper didn’t complain and sighed.

Chanting strange words, light and darkness started to engulf them both as Sweden closed his eyes. It was an un-describe-able journey from one world to another. Soon enough the world started to form around them and Sweden opened his eyes once more. They were in a grassy plains area around the afternoon. The reaper pointed a certain way and there, stood a building with its windows barricaded and a few people standing around outside.

“Currently we are invisible to their eyes, but if your friends with magic are there they would definitely know that we’re here right about now.” The reaper explained to Sweden as he simply nodded. Soon enough, a person ran out of the building and the others outside started to frantically run inside in hurry. Sweden looked at the much smaller figure of a reaper with her weapon strapped on her back, aim her face straight at where all the commotion is going. Their hands still holding onto each other to make sure they stay invisible to the naked eye.

He sighed slowly, “They sure do know we’re 'ere.” He said softly as the reaper nodded.


	11. Un categorized Episode. Most countries plz

As England paced around the hallways of the now safe house made from the meeting building he wanted to make sure everyone was fine and in their stations. He had already checked the Oceania Family keeping watch on the roof accompanied by the Nordics, or now, what’s left of them. He already checked the Allies, Axis, and Tomato Gang by the second floor, and last he was checking the ground floor and outside.

“How is everyone doing?” England asked the European countries who were patrolling the ground floor. It was a chorus of sarcasm and “okay” as England walked through the halls. He knew that everyone was there, and he hoped they would still be when he came back.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of magical energy pump through him. He sensed it coming from outside, and none of the Asians have ever had magic. Soon he started to hurry through the halls racing for the front door. In his mind, he assessed that magic this powerful was used for teleporting two people at best. Usually the Naamiotu Karitoriki most likely used a weaker one person teleporting spell that keeps them hidden from his magic radar, but this is completely different. He even felt a smaller burst of magic which was most likely for an invisibility spell since as soon as he barged through the front doors and looked in the way he felt the magic, there wasn’t a single person there!

“What are you doing here aru?” China asked him surprised. He had decided to stay by his family just to make sure they were safe.

“Karitoriki! They’re coming! Get inside right now and go warn the others. Quickly run!” England shouted at them. Everyone started heading for the door and he barely managed to escape their grasps and jump out of the way. Soon everyone was in their battle positions. They wanted to make sure no one would get taken away by those reapers once again. It was silent, not a single sound made its way through the now weary nations hallways.

 

Meanwhile, Sweden and little miss Karitoriki were having quite the chat as they walked to the building.

“You should have seen their faces when that one guy with the bushy eyebrows came out to tell them we were coming Sweden! Man, if only you had whatever let’s me do all these cool things.” The reaper said to him, the mask she wore was always a smiling mask but it sure showed her true feeling right now. Sweden smiled a little bit knowing the reaper doesn’t know his story. And by the explanation she gave, England must have gone and warned them.

“ ’m sure it would’ve been 'mazing. Hn, what can I call'ya?” Sweden asked the small figure as their walk continued.

“Hmmm, I think you should call me….Kaya*.” The reaper said with a tone of proudness thinking of something like that.

“'lright Kaya, what’re we goin’ ta do now?” Sweden asked her as they now face the tall building. Kaya scanned the area and looked back at Sweden.

“They are currently in battle positions ready to attack us.” She said. Sweden put his free hand onto his chin knowing that if he let go of her he would become visible once more.

“I 'ave 'n idea, but it’s a risky one” Sweden said looking around the grassy area they were in.

“Even if it’s risky…” Kaya abruptly stopped. “Good luck.” She said saluting him. That lowered his expectations on his own plan. He pulled Kaya’s hand as they walked a little bit farther away from the building.

“Where are we going Sweden? Isn’t our destination over there?” Kaya said pointing back at the building.

“ 'Round 'ere is probably 'nough” Sweden said as he turned around to marvel at the now farther away building.

“Let go of my 'and.” Sweden said. “Good luck again then!” Kaya said as she slipped away into nothingness.

Now, no longer invisible, Sweden put his hands up as a sign of peace and slowly walked towards the building.

“It’s Sweden!” He heard voices start to shout. Even more loud shouting and even barging and all of a sudden almost everyone was outside surrounding him.

“Sweden! I’m so glad you’re back!” Finland exclaimed hugging Sweden tighter than ever. Everyone was celebrating and smiling the atmosphere was no longer tense for a second.

Soon, Norway came up to Sweden with a serious glance as soon as the crowd started to thin out. “How did you even get back?”

“ ’ll show ya later.” Sweden said pointing at the still quite large crowd.

Eventually Sweden had been able to escape Finland’s grasp from pulling him into the building once more. Norway had also called England onto the scene.

As they started to walk a little bit farther from the building Sweden stopped them. “Kaya! Come out now, you can trust these people.” Sweden called out to her.

Soon she had appeared in front of the three of them. “H-hello! M-my name is Kaya.” she said.

Meanwhile, England and Norway were still recovering from seeing a Naamiotu Karitoriki face to face.

“Well, I’m England, and this here is Norway.” England managed to say. Norway merely nodded at her as she smiled back. Soon, Kaya was lagging behind the three countries on their walk back to the meeting building.

“Sweden?! How are you so trusting in this thing? Do you not fear the kind that took you away and hurt you so badly?” England asked Sweden. Sweden merely glared at England promptly making him shut up. Norway also seemed to be slowing down just to examine Kaya a bit more. Kaya seemed to have read the mood and started lagging behind even more and more very slowly. Norway followed her example trying to get any bit of information from her.

Suddenly, “Norway!” Kaya shouted as she barreled into him. The other two countries looked back surprised only to see Kaya standing protectively over Norway who was currently lying on the ground. In front of Kaya stood another reaper with weapon in hand poised to strike, so was she.

“KesEseSESesEse, tUrNs OuT yOu rEAlLy wErE  A ReZ. TiMe To fInaLLy geT rId oF yOu ANd cAtCH mY tArGeT.” The other reaper taunted at Kaya. She merely growled as she readied her weapon. Norway had managed to get to the other two countries as they watched the battle unfold in front of them. The other reaper had charged at Kaya as she took a defensive position. They constantly slashed at each other looking for a weakness. The other reaper had quite an awesome looking sword that was very powerful if used correctly, in a way, Kaya was at a disadvantage.

As they constantly slashed at each other the other reaper suddenly backed off. Kaya took the chance to charge at him spinning her weapon around to give him as much damage as possible. Unable to fight this way, the other reaper teleports behind Kaya and lifts his sword. England reacts as quickly as possible throwing the other reaper away with a beam of light straight to the face. Kaya turned to England and gave him a thumbs up as she went over to the other reaper and picked him up by the collar.

“Tell that 'master’ that I am never coming back.” She said as she dropped the reaper onto the ground. The other reaper stared blankly at her with his mask and disapeared into darkness signaling that he is returning to the world their world of darkness. Kaya walked over to the three countries and looked at the ground sheepishly.

“Thank you for putting yourself in danger for my own sake.” Norway said as he looked away from Kaya. She nodded at him as the group of four started to walk back to the meeting building. On their return, they discussed many things. Kaya had suggested that they merely call her kind by the word reaper, and they agreed. By now, the moon had risen and everyone else were most likely worried.

Before they even reached too close to the building, Kaya asked a very important thing they almost forgot about. “How do you think your other friends are going to think of me?” She asked the three countries.

“I’m not sure if they’ll trust you, but if they get to meet you first I’m sure they will.” England said thinking of a way to reassure the reaper. Soon they reached the front doors of the building and they knocked. Finland opened the door to see the three countries quite messed up and a reaper in between them.

“Can ya not tell everyone else m'wife?” Sweden asked Finland. Without even questioning, he nodded and walked off.

“Where could we 'ide 'er for now?” Sweden asked the other two countries. Norway merely shrugged as England pointed upwards.

“The roof would be a good place, I’ll go get Romania too.” England said as he walked off somewhere. Norway took Kaya by her hand as he led her through the halls making herself invisible every time someone came near to passing by them. Soon they met up once again with England by the stairs to the roof with Romania and they head up.

They were surprised to come across America standing alone on the roof. America then turned around only to come face to face with Kaya.

“Oh shit! EVERYONE THERES A MONSTER ON THE ROOF!!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. Footsteps and rumbling was felt from the roof, most likely everyone running for the ground floor.

“America, calm down, this is no ordinary reaper.” England said attempting to calm the American down from his panicked state.

“Uh guys? You should look down.” Romania interrupted pointing downwards from the roof. As the rest if the group turned to look down, they saw what most would call nightmares. The entire building was surrounded by reapers with familiar and unfamiliar faces and stature. Even from the roof, they could hear screams of fear as they slowly closed on on their friends on the ground floor.

“It must have been your plan!” America shouted as he pointed at Kaya. “I-if I kill you all the others would disappear right? Then let’s do it!” America shouted once again as he charged straight for Kaya.

Suddenly, England intercepted the American’s punch as he quickly maneuvered him into a death grip.

“Are you an idiot? Well, I seem to have answered my own question. Now, will you help us get rid of those other reaper down there?” England asked him as he slowly let him go from his undying grip.

“As long as you’re sure about trusting that thing behind you.” America said as he scratched the back of his head.

“I have feelings too you know!” Kaya called out to him as she prepared her weapon. “get down there and get rid of those reapers!” She shouted as she jumped off the edge of the roof. Everyone else looked at each other as they ran down the stairs as quickly as they could. Right, after England clutched America’s collar before he could follow Kaya’s example.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the name Kaya comes from Alaska’s old name Russkaya-Amerika. That was a name from Russia that was bestowed to her the first time she was discovered.


	12. Battle Episode. Many Countries pls

“Help!” Lithuania shouted as he was attempting to fight a reaper with a mere book.

Suddenly, Kaya, she had put herself in between Lithuania’s attacker and himself as she managed to throw the other reaper backwards.

“Hey, you’re not a bad fighter, even with a book~” Kaya said as she turned around to give Lithuania a thumbs up. She then ran off somewhere to help someone else. Lithuania felt a tug at his heart, was this reaper familiar in some way? He shook his head, he must focus on surviving for now.

“Heeeelp!” Screamed Taiwan as she was being pulled away by a reaper.

“Taiwan! Hold on.” Thailand said as he reached out for her hand, but he barely missed as Taiwan was being dragged away.

Suddenly, Kaya managed to attack Taiwan’s holder as the reaper let go of her. Kaya took Taiwan’s hand as she pulled her over to Thailand.

“Be careful, reapers are everywhere. Look out for each other and good luck. If you need help look out for me.” She said to them both as she hurried off somewhere once again.

“Do you think we could trust that?” Thailand asked Taiwan as he held her hand.

“Sure we can. That one save me right? C'mon let’s get to the others!” She answered smiling as she pulled him away to the other nearby countries.

 

Now, all the countries had huddled up to form a somewhat impenetrable circle as they kept the reapers at bay. Yet, they were outnumbered. Kaya was in the front lines fighting face to face with other reapers being surrounded with a long weapon like hers, it was very difficult to maneuver around yet everywhere was her target. But, as the countries fought for their lives, and their friend’s, they didn’t notice a single detail.

Dark clouds circled above them all, yet these were no ordinary storm or rain clouds. They thundered loudly as they started to swirl around. Suddenly, darkness engulfed all the countries as they could barely see a thing. The reapers had started darting in like a swarm grabbing and dragging people apart. There were screams of fear and cry’s for help, yet they could barely do a thing. As the countries were taken away into the world of reapers, they had a hefty punishment for the Rez among them.

“YOu ShoUlD hAVe beCoME lIkE Us.” A reaper said as it pushed Kaya on to  the ground.

“WHaT is tHiS pUnY tHinG? EVeN I’M oN toP of tHe raNkS coMpArEd tO YOU!” A smaller reaper shouted as it took hold of Kaya’s weapon.

“Can yOu twO BE moRe cIviLiZeD? We’rE oNlY hEre tO baBysiT 'tIL mAsTer coMeS oVer.” Said one of the more feminine reapers as it watched the others.

"GuYS let’s lOoK arOuNd tHiS plAcE while We cAn!“ Said a taller more muscular one.

"ThEn WhO wiLL taKe cAre oF tHe ReZ?” Asked the feminine one.

“I WilL, I have hAd tHE mOSt miSSiOns.” Answered the same one. As the other three reapers left to gaze upon the world of humans the last one looked down at Kaya.

“I thought YoU wAnTEd to stay UnDErCoveR?!”  He said to Kaya as it dispelled the magical binds.

“Let’s just get out of here.” Kaya answered as they flew into the dark clouds. Their destination, home.


	13. Insight episode. I dunno

As the flying reapers came to a stop, they dropped whoever they were holding onto the ground. The room was large and had a higher inaccessible balcony area. Yet, the countries were surrounded by darkness, they could barely see their own hand in front of their face. Soon they were bound by invisible binds and separated into many groups. The magic trio were sent farthest away, into the woods. The rest of the countries were shunned into many different rooms, prepared to torture. The man sitting upon the high balcony smiled watching his little plan work it’s gears, yet he knew if he weren’t careful it would all crumble down. Yet, the thought of death made the man smile. Everything and everyone dying, yes, that was his plan.


	14. Reaper episode. Reapers and a few countries

Meanwhile, Kaya and her friend were headed for home base. They had arrived at the world of reapers in the middle of the forest. They heard the flapping of wings and immediately took cover. Through the foliage of dead trees, they could barely see the magic trio being carried away.

“DO we folLoW THeM?” He asked Kaya.

“Of course, now let’s go.” She said as they sneaked around. Soon the other reapers had dropped Norway onto the ground. The other two reapers carried on as the first one stood by.

“What do you plan on doing?” Norway asked it.

“MaStEr hAS gIvEn mE A SPeCiAl skIlL!” It said as it placed its hand onto Norway’s forehead. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out to the sky where Norway stood. Soon, it faded away and he dropped onto the ground. The reaper merely smiled widely as it flapped its wings and flew away.

“Woah! Norway! Get up! You’re not dead right?” Kaya exclaimed as she ran up to Norway. She lifted him off the ground and saling his arm around her shoulder.

“LeT’S foLlOw the oThERs.” He said.

“Of course, LeT’S go!” Kaya said, as soon as she did, she Closed her mouth.

“WoAh, it WouLd bE noRmAl if I diD thAt, but yOU?” The other reaper said.

“LeT’s just go for now,” Kaya said as she started stalking. Soon they found Romania, but very much like Norway, he was unconcious.

“Lets HeAd hOmE.” The other reaper said. Kaya nodded as they started to walk through the dark woods.

 

Soon they reached the wooden shack and they set Norway and Romania on a few spare beds.

“Hey, you know you can just call me Kaya.” She said to her friend.

“Well, aLrIgHt  thEn, but dO YoU not feel ThE need to CaLl me SoMeThInG?” He answered.

“Well, what do you think I should call you tHen?” Kaya asked him.

“WeLl, I guESS yOu cAn call me Otto*.” He answered.

“Otto it is then dude!” Kaya said as she put her hand on to his shoulder.

"Where are we?” Suddenly, Kaya and Otto looked into the other room to see the two of them awake.

“Welcome to the world of reAPerS!” Kaya said as she outstretched her arms.

“Uuugghhh why does my head hurt so much?” Romania asked as he started to look around.

“WeLl, I HaVe a theOrY for ThaT.” Otto answered. “CaN you tWO atTEmPt to UsE yOur mAgIC?” Otto asked them.

The reaction was of course to attempt a simple light spell, yet not even a spark appeared.

“So they took their magic?” Kaya asked Otto.

“PrETty sure oF tHaT.” He answered

“If the both of us are here together then where is England?” Norway asked. The two reapers looked back with fearing looks on their faces, they couldnt bare to tell the two what could happen to him.

“Let’s change the subject for now. How are reapers created?” Romania asked.

“reGuLAr ReaPeRs are cReaTeD frOm the DaRkneSs in hUmAN heARTs. As tHeY are mAde, the dArKneSs also diSApEaRs fRoM the hEaRt.” Otto answered.

“tHaT is wHy moST reaPeRs are vERy nEgaTiVe.” he continued.

“But some of us also take from the LiGht of the heart, which create us rEZ.” Kaya said. “we reapers also fEEd off of daRkNeSs and lIgHt according to what kind of ReAper we are.” she finished

“What has changed in the process that caused you to take people?” Norway asked

“People don’t always have NegAtIve emotions, so when a rEaPEr that feeds off of a certain someones neGatIVe emotions and that certain someone is not feeling sad at all, they diSaPeAr until the levels of NeGaTIvitY become stable again.” Kaya said

“And we nEvER liKeD hAvInG our FrIeNds DisApEaR OftEN bEcaUsE oF soMe sTuPiD emOtiOnS, So wE dID ouR iNvEStiGatiOns on HumAns and tuRnS oUt….” Otto ended

“when a human falls into deep dEPrEsSiOn, they are suceptible enough to ReAPeRs that we can peRmAnENtLy turn them into one.” Kaya finished.

“So is that what they’re doing to the others? they’re torturing them until they give up and turn into reapers?” Romania asked once more as the two rez nodded.

“Then taking light from peoples hearts is also a bad thing making people sad right?” Norway questioned.

“not ReAlLy.” Otto says. “there are so many negative reapers that when they suck out too much negativity it makes people happy, so us rez are here to make a balance and make sure they still feel sad at times.”

“too much happiness is a bad thing you know?” Otto finishes Kaya.

“So what is going to be our plan of action?” Norway asked them.

“at best we can inFIlTRaTe the main reaper base.” Kaya recomended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where my old writing ends. I'm only posting it so my friends can read this thing I wrote literal years ago. Perhaps if this gains enough traction I'll continue it. thanks for reading all the way here lmao gj dude


End file.
